Lover's Tiff
by Prydwen Magic
Summary: Merlin suspects that Arthur and Gwen have had an argument, so he takes things into his own hands.


**Title:** Lover's Tiff

**Theme and/ or Prompt/s:** Lost Year, Arthur & Gwen have an argument. Merlin sits them both down to sort it out.

**Genre: **Romance/Humour

**Author: ****prydwen_magic**

**Rating: **G

**Characters/Pairings: **Arthur/Guinevere, Merlin

**Spoilers: **none

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I own nothing

**Summary: **Merlin suspects that Arthur and Gwen have had an argument, so he takes things into his own hands.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

Merlin sighed, this was getting ridiculous.

"It was obliviously something."

Arthur ignored him, continuing with his training. The Prince had led the knights in training earlier that morning, but had insisted he needed the extra practise in the afternoon. He claimed to be feeling a bit tense.

"Arthur! You walked into a pillar on the way here because you were trying so hard not to look at Gwen!"

Arthur turned to glare at him. Merlin was still having trouble not laughing outrageously at the small purple bump on the Crown Prince's forehead.

"I was not avoiding her… I just didn't see that pillar." _Heavens he was stubborn._

"What, because it's only just got there?" Merlin responded sarcastically, "I'll ask again – what happened between you and Gwen?"

"Merlin. Shut up – before I change my mind and decide I do need a sparring partner after all."

Merlin threw his hands in the air in a gesture of defeat; _he had a plan_ – sort of.

"Okay, fine. Shall I go and get something for your head? I'm sure Gaius has a lotion or something."

Arthur said nothing.

"Unless you'd rather get it yourself?" Merlin continued in his most innocent voice. Gwen was Gaius's new assistant, if Arthur was avoiding her he wouldn't go anywhere near the physicians chambers.

"Fine, hurry up!" When Merlin failed to move, too busy trying to contain his laughter, Arthur raised his voice "Go you idiot!"

Merlin needed no further instruction; he raced as fast as he could towards Gaius' chambers.

"Gwen!"

"Hello Merlin." Well, that was odd. She seemed perfectly happy – _perhaps she's just putting on a brave face._

"Hi – what's happened between you and Arthur?"

"Merlin!" Gwen looked around hastily, only to see Gaius stood in the corner, eyebrows raised.

"It's okay, I'm leaving. I've got to deliver the King his potion. Though Merlin…"

"Yes Gaius?"

"You may want to be a bit more subtle when it comes to Arthur and Gwen."

Merlin nodded. As soon as the door shut behind the aging physician he turned to Gwen.

"Why is Arthur avoiding you?"

"I wasn't aware that he was." _Oh no_, now she looked upset, _well done Merlin._

"What've I…why's he avoiding me? I mean… I knew I hadn't seen him…obviously there's no reason I should have done…he's the Prince…" _Great, now she's rambling again. _Nowadays Gwen rarely rambled unless she was embarrassed…or upset.

"Gwen! Be quiet – don't worry, I'll sort this out." He tried to give her his most stupid grin – it usually cheered people up. Then he began to leave.

"Wait! Merlin! What are you going to do?"

Her protests fell on deaf ears, for the warlock was already half way to the training field. He had another plan; somehow he knew he was going to regret this.

"Arthur!"

"Do you know who I am?" _Great super arrogant Arthur – just what I need _thought Merlin.

"Yes, you're the Prince, blah blah blah, can I spar with you?"

Arthur looked dumbstruck "Excuse me?"

"You know…"he mimed swinging a sword about "whack, whack, I fall over, you call me an idiot?"

If Arthur wasn't in such a bad mood he would laughed. "Fine, I suppose you deserve it for your cheek!"

Five minutes later Merlin swung Arthur's arm around his shoulder, leading the whining Prince towards the physician's chambers.

"I'm sorry sire." Honestly Merlin was trying to stifle his giggles.

"You will be! I swear you did that on purpose – I've trained hundreds of idiots – and not one of them has EVER dropped their sword on my foot!"

"Of course it was on purpose! The aim is too win isn't it? Besides, only the hilt hit your foot, not the blade!"

Arthur scoffed.

"You did not win! Where are you taking me?"

"To Gaius" he saw Arthur was about to protest and quickly lied "Don't worry, Gwen's not there…she's gone to get some herbs."

The lie quickly became obvious when they hobbled through the physician's door. Gwen's brown eyes shot up with surprise "Sire what happened?"

"Merlin." He muttered angrily. She rolled her eyes as she led him to a seat.

"I need to know what happened so I can treat your foot…and your head."

"I dropped a sword on his foot." Merlin interrupted cheerfully, "And he banged his head when he walked into a pillar because he was…"

"Because I wasn't looking where I was going." Arthur continued hastily, shooting Merlin his best _you're mucking the stables later _glare.

Gwen simply hummed in response, tempted to giggle, but preoccupied with wondering why Arthur had been avoiding her.

Once she had treated both injuries Arthur gave her a small "Thank You" before hastily trying to leave, but Guinevere stood between him and the door.

"Merlin says you're avoiding me."

He glared over her shoulder, where Merlin was stood, trying to appear nonchalant.

"I haven't been avoiding you…I just…"

"Yes?"

He sighed, a flush creeping up his cheeks and mumbled something incoherent.

"Well," she said, hands on her hips, "I'd have thought being raised as Prince would have taught you to speak properly! What was that?"

He met her eyes, and gazed deeply into them, sensing annoyance and confusion. Would she laugh?

"I was embarrassed."

She still looked perplexed.

"What...why?"

"Becauseoftheothernight"

"Arthur!" she snapped, and small grin slid across his features. He loved it when she said his name.

"I was embarrassed because of the other night; I thought you'd be angry."

She stood, shocked and silent for a moment, before laughing hysterically.

"Oh Arthur – you fool – you don't need to be embarrassed! It's fine now." She pulled him into a tight hug, which he gratefully returned _– perhaps this wasn't too bad_.

"What…why is he a fool?" Arthur groaned, he'd forgotten about Merlin.

"Guinevere, don't..." He warned lowly.

"Arthur tried to cook me chicken the other night…" She had to stop in order to get her laughter under control. Arthur was blushing fiercely.

"It exploded."

Merlin laughed until his sides hurt.

"Destiny and chicken!"

_Please Review :)_


End file.
